My Pabo Yoongi
by Park Hyeri
Summary: Kita Nggak akann pernah tahu akhir dari sebuah kisah!


Park Hyeri aka Im Yoona  
Presented  
" My Pabo Yoongie "

Cast: Im Yoona, Lee Jonghyun  
Genre: Straight, Romance, Angst.  
Rated: T

Warning:  
FanFic ini aku buat karena sesuatu, sesuatu hal tabu yang aku alamin. Aku mohon dengan sangat, kalau ada diantara kalian yang tidak menyukai "pairing diatas" jangan bashing. This is just story.

The Story Begin

My Quote:  
"I never know what will happen next with our story, what story will end with a happy ending or sad ending? I never knew.  
But, I know one thing. I love you, really love you."

" Jonghyun-ah? " Lee Jonghyun yang sedang bermain gitar kesayangannya diberanda kamar miliknya, tiba tiba saja dikejutkan dengan suara teriakkan sang eomma yang nyaring dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Jonghyun -pria berkulit seputih susu- itu harus menghentikan kegiatannya bersama sang pacar -gitar-.

" Ne, eomma " sahut Jonghyun, saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Sang eomma memberikan sebuah kertas kecil dengan sebuah alamat bertuliskan disana.

" Cepat bersiap siap, lalu pergi kealamat itu " Titah sang eomma. Jonghyun membaca alamat yang diberikan sang eomma.

Seketika alis kirinya naik keatas -tanda bingung- " ini sebuah alamat restoran, untuk apa aku harus pergi ke restoran ini? " Tanya Jonghyun.

" Yah! Kamu ini terlalu banyak bertanya, cepat ganti baju dan segera pergi " paksa sang eomma.

" Heum, baiklah -_,- " sahut Jonghyun sedikit terpaksa.

Dengan balutan Kemeja Hitam yang membuatnya semakin mencolok, Jonghyun memasuki restoran -tempat- yang harus dikunjunginya atas titah eommanya.

Jonghyun bertanya kepada salah seorang pelayan dan menayakan meja yang sudah dibooked terlebih dahulu atas nama "Mr. Lee".

Setelah itu pelayanpun mengantarkan dirinya kemeja yang sudah dibooked.  
" Disini meja anda Mr. Lee " tunjuk pelayan itu pada salah satu meja.

" Ah! Gomawo " ucap Jonghyun kepada pelayan tersebut.

Kedua alis Pria berlesung pipi itu bertaut. Antara heran dan bingung, karena dimeja itu ada seorang gadis yang sedang membaca buku menu restoran.

" Chogiyo " tegur Jonghyun

Gadis bersurai panjang itu menengadahkan kepalanya kearah asal suara tersebut.

*blooming roses*  
Jonghyun diam seketika, entahlah ia hanya merasa gadis yang kini ada dihadapnya sangat cantik.

" Im Yoona imnida " gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. " Kamu bisa memanggilku Yoong atau Yoongie "

Jonghyun masih tidak merespon ucapan sih gadis, tubuh gagahnya masih diam ditempat, bahkan bibirnya terasa sangat sulit digerakkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

" Hei " Yoona mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Jonghyun dan membuatnya tersadar.

" Ah! Sorry, bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa kau berada dimeja ini? " Tanya Jonghyun.

" Issssh kamu Lee Jonghyun kan? " Bukannya menjawab Yoona justru balik bertanya, Jonghyun mengangguk -mengiyakan-

" Dari mana anda tahu namaku ? "

" Yaiissh, bagaimana bisa kamu lupa. Pagi ini kamu memasang iklan perjodohan disalah satu situs jejaring sosial. Kkk~ aku mengikuti iklan itu dan seseorang menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau aku terpilih sebagai blind date kamu Mr. Lee "

" Heeeei "

" Wae? "

" Nothing "

" So? "

" Keke Lee Jonghyun imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu nona Im " Jonghyun tersenyum menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya. [Ohh! Damn. Your smile killing me boo kkk~ *abaikan*]

keduanya menjalin hubungan, setelah hari pertama blind date tersebut, Jonghyun menyatakan cintanya yang disambut hangat oleh Yoona.

Jonghyun sangat tahu bahwa semua ini perbuatan eommanya yang sengaja memasang iklan itu. Tapi dia tidak menyesal atau bahkan merasa marah. Bagaimana bisa Ia marah kalau Ia dipertemukan gadis secantik dan sebaik Im Yoona yang kini ada disisinya..

...

" Cinta itu bukan tentang seberapa lama kamu mengenal seseorang. Tapi cinta itu tentang seseorang yang membuat kamu tersenyum sejak kamu mengenalnya. "

...

" Boleh aku memanggilmu " Boo " ? "

" Its sounds cute "

" Hmm Boo aku ingin ice cream " Yoona melakukan aegyo dihadapan Jonghyun, ah! Bagaimana bisa gadis itu membuat Jonghyun meleleh.

" Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu "

" Kyaaa gomawo " Yoona mencium sekilas pipi Jonghyun.

" Ini " Jonghyun memberikan seporsi besar ice cream strawberry kesukaan Yoona.

" Suapin " pinta Yoona

" Heeeei dasar miss manja "

" Kkk~ biarin "

" Baby kamu makan saja sendiri aku pegal nyuapin kamu "

Dengan wajah pouty Yoona merebut ice creamya dari tangan Jonghyun dan melahapnya sendiri.

" Heeeei dasar anak kecil, makan ice cream aja belepotan. "

" Issssh Aku bukan anak kecil "

" Kamu anak kecil, kamu manja dan kekanakkan. Tapi aku suka " ucap Jonghyun, kemudian Jonghyun mendekat dan mencium lembut bibir Yoona. karena terlalu shock -mungkin- Yoona menjatuhkan ice creamnya.

Jonghyun menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik gadisnya dan melumat lembut bibir Yoona. Yoona membalasnya dengan melumat kembali bibir Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya dan melepaskannya. Membuat Yoona sedikit kecewa -_,-

" Yah, tanggung jawab ice creamku jatuh "

" Siapa suruh dijatuhin "

...

" Heum Yoong? " Panggil Jonghyun lembut, keduanya kini sedang berada ditaman, halaman rumah Yoona.

" Ne ? "

" Kenapa kau mau mengikuti ajang blind date itu? " tanya jonghyun sedikit ragu. " Kamu kan cantik "

Yoona tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jonghyun.  
" Molla, aku hanya iseng. Tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik dan ingin mencobanya, aku jatuh cinta sama kamu. " Jelasnya.

" You, my pabo Yoongie, kamu bodoh karna jatuh cinta sama aku. "

" Iya aku bodoh. But, I am a lucky girl because i meet someone like you "

" Yeah You lucky girl. But, I am luckier. I love You. "

" I love you too "

" Jangan tinggalkan aku baby "

" biarpun kamu bilang aku bodoh karna bisa suka sama kamu, tapi aku nggak sebodoh itu buat ninggalin kamu sayang "

" I am glad to hear that baby "

" Heeeei aku dengar kamu sakit " Yoona menelepon Jonghyun ingin memastikan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

Pagi tadi Yoona mendengar kabar dari eomma Jonghyun, kalau Jonghyun sakit.

" Eomma ? " Tanya Jonghyun dari sebrang line. " Aku hanya flu baby "

" Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan kamu, kamu sudah makan? Sudah minum obat? "

" Heeeeei kamu cerewet " Protes Jonghyun.

" Aku nggak cerewet, aku perhatian Jonghyun-ah "

" Aku senang mendengar kamu memanggil aku Jonghyun. "

" Really? kalau begitu aku akan memanggil kamu Jonghyun " tutur Yoona sedikit dengan nada kecewa.

" Heum. kamu mau panggil aku Jonghyun, tapi kamu kedengaran seperti nggak suka begitu " sahut Jonghyun.

" Aniya~ aku akan memanggil kamu Jonghyun, walau sebenarnya aku suka memanggil kamu dengan sebutan "Boo". Akukan pacar kamu, masa panggilang aku sama seperti orang lain manggil kamu " tutur Yoona panjang lebar.

" Heeeei, bukan apa yang dipanggil tetapi siapa yang memanggil itu jauh lebih berkesan. "

" Iya, aku ngerti "

" Heum bagus "

" Jonghyun-ah, apa perlu aku kesana ? " Tanya Yoona.

" Heum, kalau kamu nggak sibuk "

Yoona sampai didepan rumah Jonghyun, tangan kanannya terlihat menjinjing sesuatu. Setelah memencet bel, eomma Jonghyun membukakan pintu untuknya dan mempersilahkan Yoona masuk.

" Jonghyun dikamarnya " ucap eomma Jonghyun.

" Ne, eommanim. Aku akan kesana "

...

Terdengar suara petikan gitar dari kamar Jonghyun. Yoona secara perlahan membuka pintu kamar Jonghyun.

Ia melihat Jonghyun yang duduk diberanda kamarnya sedang memainkan gitar kesayangannya.

Niat Yoona yang ingin memberikan kejutan, justru Yoona yang terkejut.  
Ia melihat Jonghyun sedang memandangi sebuah potret seorang gadis.

" Heeeei kenapa kalian begitu mirip " ucap Jonghyun seraya memandang potret gadis itu. " Bahkan sifat kalian sangat sama "

" Tapi aku bukan dia Jonghyun, kita berbeda. " Sahut Yoona menginterupsi Jonghyun.

" Yoong! "

" Sakit, Jonghyun. Saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang kita cintai ternyata mencintai kita hanya karena orang itu mirip dengan seseorang yang special dimasa lalunya. "

" Maaf Yoong, aku memang masih mencintainya. Aku bukannya nggak mau melupakannya. Itu sangat sulit, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya. "

Yoona diam membisu, entahlah gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia sangat mencintai Jonghyun.

" Yoong aku mohon jangan diam aja "

" Entahlah Jonghyun, aku bingung "

" Yoong, aku tidak ingin egois. Aku masih mencintainya tapi aku nggak mau kamu pergi "

" Aku sayang kamu Jonghyun "  
Tanpa gadis itu sadari liquid kecil mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya, membasahi pipinya.

" Aku juga sayang kamu Yoong "

" Tapi kamu mencintainya "  
Tukas Yoona dengan suara terisak.

" Aku juga mencintamu Yoona, ahh aku pria egois. " Ucap Jonghyun gusar, bagaimana bisa ia membuat gadis yang ia cintai menangis karena dirinya.

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku sangat bingung. Apa kamu ingin mutusin aku ? "

" Heeeei harusnya aku yang bertanya itu sama kamu " sela Jonghyun " Jangan tinggalin aku Yoong, kamukan janji nggak akan ninggalin aku " tambahnya sedikit memohon.

Yoona menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya " Hearing you say -still loving her- makes my heart pain, but I can hold it as long as you stay on my side Jonghyun " ucapnya masih dengan nada terisak.

" I Love You Jonghyun "

" I Love You too Yoona "

Jonghyun mencium bibir Yoona lembut, entah kenapa Ia sangat menyukai bibir gadis itu. Rasanya seperti candu, membuat Jonghyun ingin terus menciumnya.

...

" Terkadang banyak yang mengatakan cinta begitu menyakitkan. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah paham, karena cinta juga, kamu selalu temukan dirimu tersenyum tanpa alasan. "

...

The Next Week

Jonghyun sore itu sedang menunggu Yoona disebuah cafe ice cream. Mereka memang sengaja ingin bertemu. Hmm wajarkan kalau sepasang kekasih saling rindu? Kkk~

Saat itu Jonghyun datang lebih dulu.  
Jonghyun duduk disalah satu kursi yang menghadap jendela. Cuaca sore itu gerimis, ia tersenyum menampakkan dimplesnya.  
Ia teringat akan Yoona, gadisnya itu menyukai gerimis karena gerimis itu romantis. Tapi justru Jonghyun tidak menyukainya sama halnya seperti Ia tidak menyukai keju.

" Jonghyun! " teriak salah satu seorang gadis menginterupsi lamunan Jonghyun.  
Jonghyun mencari asal sumber suara tersebut. Ia melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Gadis itu mengampiri Jonghyun " hei, long time no see " Gadis itu teman lama Jonghyun semasa ia masih diSenior High School.

Keduanya berbincang hangat. Jonghyun terlihat sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan teman lamanya itu, sesekali Jonghyun menunjukkan tawanya.

Hei sadarkah kalian, bahwa Yoona sedang melihat kalian dari luar jendela. Entahlah gadis itu merasa sedikit iri atau bahkan cemburu melihat Jonghyun bisa tertawa bukan karena dirinya.

Jonghyun melihat Yoona berdiri diluar, pria berlesung pipi itu melambaikan tangannya.  
Gadis teman lama Jonghyun menyadari kehadiran Yoona dan pergi pamit kepada Jonghyun.

...

" Siapa gadis tadi? " Tanya Yoona, keduanya kini saling berhadapan menatap satu sama lain.

" Heeeei are u jealous? " Tanya Jonghyun.

" Yes I am jealous "

" Keke " Jonghyun terkekeh

" Wae? "

" Kalau kamu bilang " I am not jealous " aku akan marah sama kamu "

" Tapi aku nggak bilang begitu, aku jujur kalau aku cemburu. "

" I know Yoong "  
Kemudian Jonghyun menjelaskan kalau gadis tadi hanya sebatas teman lama.

" Hmm tapi setidaknya kalau Yoong sudah nggak ada disini. Kamu sudah menemukan orang yang tepat sebagai pengganti Yoong " ujar Yoona lirih.

Yoona meraih tangan milik Jonghyun dan menggenggamnya kuat.  
" Jonghyun-ah. I never really stop loving you. I just learn to live without you. Although it would be very difficult to do. "

" Heum "

" Wae? "

" Kok kesannya kamu mau putus. "

" Nggak boo, nggak ada niatan aku buat putus dari kamu. "

" Aku pikir, habis kamu kayak begitu "

" Aku sayang kamu boo "

" Kamu negatif mulu "

Tidak Yoona tidak berfikiran negatif. Ini hanya sebatas perasaan cemburu, Yoona sadar betul selama ini Ia jarang sekali membuat Jonghyun tertawa. Justru ia sering kali membuat Jonghyun unmood.

Jujur Jonghyun sangat marah mendengar ucapan Yoona. Ia merasa lelah dengan hubungan ini. Tapi Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia perbuat.

...

" Maaf selalu membuatmu merasa lelah akan sikapku, tapi beginilah aku. Selalu berlebihan jika menyayangi seseorang, terlebih kamu yang special dihati aku.

...

" I am Tired "

" Boo mau putusin aku ? "

" Nggak tahu Yoong "

Yoona menitikkan kembali air matanya, entahlah akhir akhir Ia menjadi gadis cengeng

Haaah! Yoona menghela nafasnya, menstabilkan emosinya.  
" Maaf boo kalau ucapan aku nggak ngenakkin. Tapi kenapa kamu lelah? Aku pengen kamu tahu, aku nggak pernah lelah nunggu cinta kamu. Aku nggak pernah lelah menghibur kamu sebisa aku kalau kamu lagi badmood, aku nggak pernah lelah buat ngeyakinin kamu kalau aku bisa jadi pengganti mantan kekasih kamu. That's it "  
Tanpa terasa air mata gadis itu semakin membanjiri pipinya.

...

" Terkadang, air mata adalah cara kita berbicara ketika tak mampu menemukan kata yg tepat atas apa yg kita rasa "

...

" Kalau kamu mau putusin aku. Aku terima, bukan berarti aku pasrah. Aku sayang kamu tulus sebagai kekasih aku. Tapi kalau kamu sudah lelah aku bisa apa? Maksa maksa kamu, kalau kamu mau aku paksa, aku mau lakuin itu biar kamu nggak putusin aku. " Ujar Yoona terisak.

Jonghyun tampak terdiam sesaat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.  
" Setelah kamu bilang begitu, aku jadi tersadar sesuatu. kamu terlalu baik buat aku, dan aku terlalu buruk buat kamu. " Jelas Jonghyun dengan suara parau. " But i think you deserve to get a better couple than me Yoong " tambahnya lagi.

Yoona semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jonghyun, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

" Yang nentuin baik atau nggaknya itu aku. Kamu baik buat aku, aku mau dapetin yg segimana baik lagi? Kalau aku punya kamu yang baik buat aku. " Tutur Yoona meyakinkan. Sungguh! Gadis ini tidak mau hubungannya dengan Jonghyun harus berakhir.

" Kamu benar, tapi yang aku rasain selama ini, aku semakin merasa bersalah sama kamu " tukas Jonghyun.

Haaah! Yoona menghela nafas panjang. " Sama halnya dengan aku. Aku juga merasa bersalah belum bisa jadi jadi yang terbaik buat kamu. Seperti yang aku bilang, kalau kamu mau putusin aku, aku terima. Walaupun rasanya berat. "

" What should I do Yoong? "

" I don't know, just follow your heart "

" I don't know too Yoong "

" Its ok boo, aku terima semua keputusan kamu. Sekalipun itu sakit buat aku. "

" I just don't wanna hurt you Yoong "

Keduanya dilandau kebingungan, disatu sisi Yoona sangat menyanyangi Jonghyun. Tapi seperti yang gadis itu ucapkan, Ia tidak mau memaksa akan perasaan seseorang. Terutama Jonghyun.

" Aku tahu kamu masih menganggap aku mantan kamu Jonghyun. Kamu tahu? Eomma pernah cerita sama aku. Gadis itu gadis yang kamu bilang mirip sama aku pergi ninggalin kamu. "

" Aku memang nggak tahu kenapa gadis itu ninggalin kamu. Tapi yang aku tahu gadis itu bodoh karena ninggalin pria sebaik kamu. " Yoona menjeda ucapannya " Aku memang bodoh tapi aku nggak sebodoh dia, aku nggak mau kata putus keluar dari mulut aku "

Jonghyun menangkup kedua pipi Yoona, Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa dipipi Yoona, pipi yang sering kali ia buat merona, pipi yang sering kali ia cubit gemas. Tapi apa yang sekarang Ia perbuat? Ia membiarkan pipi kesukaannya basah akan air mata dan itu karena perbuatannya.

" Yoong, semakin lama sama kamu, aku malah semakin kepikiran dia Yoong. Itu yang buat aku merasa bersalah sama kamu. You really resemble her. "

" Maaf kalau statement aku bakal nyakitin kamu. Aku sering ngebayangin kamu adalah dia saat kita lagi ngobrol. "

" Dan aku tersadar, harusnya nggak boleh begini. I still cant move on "

Sesak, itu yang Yoona rasakan sekarang. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Seperti udara yang menguap entah kemana sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa menghirupnya lagi.

Tetapi sebisa mungkin gadis itu menampakkan senyumnya dihadapan Jonghyun. Ia teringat ucapan Jonghyun yang selalu mengatakan kalau Ia selalu menyukai senyuman darinya.

" Nggak apa apa aku paham. Sakit memang. Tapi aku ingin kamu tahu, aku sayang kamu. " Ucapnya menampakkan senyumanya.

" Maaf Yoong " sesal Jonghyun, bahkan pria itu tidak berani menatap wajah Yoona.

" Jadi? " Tanya Yoona putus asa.

Haaaah! Kali ini Jonghyun menghelakan nafasnya " lets break up "

Yaap! Yoona sudah menduga bahwa kalimat itu yang akan terucap dari mulut Jonghyun.  
Tetapi sebisa mungkin gadis itu tetap menunjukkan senyumnya dihadapan Jonghyun, kenyataannya hati gadis itu sangat rapuh. Ia sangat sakit menerima akhir seperti ini dari kisahnya dengan Jonghyun.

" Its ok Jonghyun, i can hold it " ujar Yoona, bohong. Gadis itu berbohong, Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatasinya. Ia terlalu lemah.

Andai saja Jonghyun tahu, Yoona sama sekali tidak ingin hubungannya berakhir seperti ini. Gadis itu mencintai Jonghyun tulus, walaupun terkadang Ia sakit mengetahui bahwa Jonghyun masih menganggap dirinya seperti gadis dimasa lalu Jonghyun.

Ia ingin memperbaikinya dan memintai Jonghyun kembali kepadanya. Tapi itu pemaksaan. Yoona sangat tahu bahwa segala sesuatu yang dipaksakan akan sangat tidak mengenakkan.

" Thanks for everything Jonghyun, sorry I cant be the best for you. Jonghyun-ah, Pabo Yoongie ini mencintai kamu. Good bye Jonghyun " itulah kata terakhir yang Yoona ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Jonghyun.

" I am sorry Yoong "

The End

Aaaaahhh finally, FanFic gaje bin aneh ini selesai. Sorry for typo.  
Entah kenapa aku nangis saat membuat FanFic ini " dasar author cengeng ". Tapi satu hal, semua perasaan yang tersirat diFanFic ini tulus dari aku.  
Please RCL *bow*

Note: kalau yang nggak suka nggak usah ngebashing atau kome


End file.
